New Year, New Start
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Avery knew she needed a new start in life when it came to relationships. She wanted the happily ever after, even with her career on the rise. Can she learn to love? Has she found everything she's been looking for, when he walks into her life? This New Years she is making a new start in life for her, but will that cost her everything she's ever wanted out of life? (OC/Dean Ambrose)
1. Chapter 1

_**This was suppose to be a New Years one shot, but somewhere around the middle of writing it, I've decided I might make it longer.**_

_**I own Avery and nothing else, it belongs to its respect party.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this.**_

* * *

><p>Avery kicked a pebble on her walk around the city. Florida was nothing like Minnesota this time of year. There was no snow covering the ground, no ice on the sidewalks or the roads. It wasn't freezing out but despite all that, she wished she could be back home in the snow, escaping the horrible break up with her now ex before she left the comfort of home two weeks ago. Being home had kept her mind off of her ex. Being at home had filled her with joy, that had now left her. They had been together for 2 years, but he wasn't going to commit to her, said it wasn't possible for him, he left her with a broken heart. She looked up at her apartment building, this wasn't what she wanted. That's when she made plans for Vegas, for New Years.<p>

Looking in the mirror she smiled back at the reflection looking back at her. Her dark golden locks were pinned up into a French braid, her make-up brought out her dark hazel eyes. The mini black dress hugged her curves stopping mid-thigh. The golden stilettos added extra height to her 5'4 height. She wrapped her shawl around her, double checking that she had everything in her golden clutch, before stepping out. She had nowhere to be, she made no plans for her New Years eve, she was just going to enjoy her night. Stepping foot into the casino in the hotel she was staying at, she realized she wasn't the only one, planning on spending their night in a casino. She walked around the casino debating on what game she wanted to play. After a few moments she decided to play a slot machine. With out looking at the game, she sat down and put some money in the game. She was doing good, or so she thought. She'd be getting close to zero dollars in the machine and the next moment she'd have over fifty dollars.

"Hello." The gruffy voice, peeked her interest. She turned to look at the man who spoke to her. He had the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. His unruly hair fit him, and his perfect little smirk, made her insides turn. She blushed, seeing that he was looking at her with such an intensity.

"Uh, Hi," she replied, turning back to her game. It seemed like every second she was looking at the man from the corner of her eye.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked, turning to look at her. "Unless you have a boyfriend," he quickly added in, seeing the look of uncertainty in her gorgeous hazel orbs.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't know you, well I know who you are, but that doesn't mean I know you and you don't know me," she stammered out, feeling her cheeks start to burn from embarrassment.

"Avery Owens, you wrestle as Avery in NXT, your amazing by the way. I'm a huge fan," he smirked. "Jonathan Good, Miss Owens," he smirked, holding his hand out.

"Stalker much?" She asked through a smile. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, thinking that maybe ringing in the New Year at a casino wasn't untirely the best thing to be doing.

"You can't wear that," he smirked, his eyes traveling down her body, slowly. She gasped, softly. "No, nothing like that, Avery. Ever been mountain biking?"

"Sure when I was a kid, why?" She asked.

"Because, I'm taking you to Red Rock Canyon," he smirked.

"Oh, let me go change, then," she told him, cashing out. She wasn't sure why she did, but there was just something about him, that drew her in.

Jon had walked with her to her room that was on the 12th floor. She dug through her suitcase finding a pair of pink sweats, a t-shirt and a gray hoodie. After changing in the bathroom she sat on the bed getting her socks and shoes on. She switched her belongs from her clutch to a shoulder bag and she was ready.

"No, I'm not a stalker much," he chuckled, on the drive out there. That got her interest, she turned to look at him, but it was dark and she could barely make him out. "I'd stop in at NXT to see a buddy of mine, no one saw me, liked it that way, but I caught you out in the ring a few times while there and I was impressed, my buddy told me about you."

"Do I get to know who this buddy of yours is?" She asked with interest.

"Figure it out," he smirked, that she could see when the moon was shining in.

She knew he was from the Indies and she thought about the talent roster in NXT that hailed from the Indy scene, she quickly ran through the list in her head. No one stuck out, she was feeling lost. Then it hit her, "Sami Callihan."

"It took ya a while," he chuckled.

"I had to think," she told him in a duh voice.

"Okay," he replied, laughing. She smacked his arm. "Hey now, no hitting the driver, I could swerve off the road," he told her, purposely swerving towards the ditch, before bringing the car back to the road, scaring Avery to death in the process.

"Murderer," she huffed under her breath.

"Yup, that's me," he played along, imagining her eyes growing as huge as saucers at that, finding it cute.

"I knew it," she told him. "We will see who kills who first. Sam doesn't know everything about me," she stated, a smirk could clearly be heard in her voice.

"That make this a race?" He asked all serious. She thought it over a little smile playing on her lips.

"Yes it is," she smiled. The turn of events in her night were now welcomed. At first she was feeling apprehensive about coming with him, but now she was happy that she had agreed. She really didn't have a legit reason to turn him down.

The rest of the drive had a nice feeling to it. Avery was relishing in the fact that she was growing to be comfortable with him. In the short time they had talked, they had bonded and she liked to think that they were friends. Or on the path to being good friends. The idea of not talking to him after tonight, it made her feel queasy. It wasn't like they could ignore each other, they did work in the same company.

They had got everything they would need for the bike ride, they set off on the trail with lights so they could see where they were going. They hadn't made it very far on the up hill battle, when Avery made a comment, "you're gonna be killing me first."

Jon chuckled, slowing his own pace down, saying, "I felt the same the first time I did this trail, you'll be fine and the view is to die for."

"Not funny," she huffed, pushing herself harder.

Upon reaching the top she collapsed on the ground. Her legs were aching, her lungs were burning, but the beautiful view of Las Vegas at night really was to die for. "You were right," she told him, drinking some water. She was happy that she had pushed herself to keep going.

"I am from time to time," he smirked. She laughed, leaning back looking out over the twinkling lights on the ground, looking above she was able to see the clear black sky filled with twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful and stunning," she whispered, looking at the sky. The last time she was able to see the sky so bright with stars was before she moved to Florida.

"It is," he commented, casting a glance at her. "Ready?" He asked, after a few silent minutes.

"In a minute," she responded, pushing her body up from the ground. She was going to feel the burn in her body come morning. He nodded, giving her the time she needed.

Because the first part was an up hill battle, the last half of was down hill and the hills were nothing when you were already speeding on a bike. Laughter was coming from her lips when they got back to his pick up. She couldn't remember a time when she laughed so hard and so freely. "That was fun, intense, but fun. Thank you," she told him, hugging him. Only the hug hadn't lasted long, she jumped away from him, feeling the huge shock jump from their bodies.

"You okay?" He asked, placing the bikes in the back, keeping an eye on her.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him, going to get in, her mind reaching on what that meant. She had never felt such a huge shock with anyone. She had tried to imagine their was one with her ex, but there wasn't one. Did he feel it to? Was she imagining things, wanting there to be a connection between them?

The dive back into the city was a very quiet one. Avery was busy figuring out the mess she now had in her head and Jon was busy trying to figure out how he could spend more time with her after she left Vegas. He wasn't one much for gambling his money away, but the second he saw her in that casino at the hotel, he knew he had to do something. There was something about her that made him pay attention. He had narrowed it down that she carried herself with more confidence than anyone he had ever met. But seeing into her hazel depths, he could see a broken woman, but that didn't stop her. She was more than just a conquest, she was the one you brought home to your parents, if you had parents that gave a damn.

He had walked her up to her room. She stopped in front of the room door, turning to smile at him. "I had fun, I really would like to do it again sometime," she told him.

"We will, you gonna be here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tomorrow though," she told him.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning and spend the day together." She smiled at that. He leaned down placing a soft and sensual kiss on her soft pink lips. Avery smiled into the kiss. "Happy New Year, Avery," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Jon," she smiled, biting her lip softly. "Goodnight, Jon."

"Night, Avery," he replied, kissing her forehead, walking off.

Avery fell on her bed with a soft sigh, her fingers pressed against her lips where she could still feel his lips against hers. She was giddy for what tomorrow was going to bring. It was hard to let sleep in, but before the sun started to peak over the horizon she had let sleep consume her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avery's POV**

I had freaked out all morning on what I was going to wear. He gave no indication on what he had planned for us today, but I was okay with that. I hated things being planned out for me. I dealt with that enough when it came to work. I liked to have a relaxing personal life. As relaxing as one could have. Having enough I jumped into the shower. My muscles still ached from last night. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body, seeing who was knocking at the door. Smiling I pulled the door open.

"I bring to you breakfast and orange juice. I like the towel look but it won't cut it for the day," he smirked. I rolled my eyes grabbing a pair of jeans and a random tee.

"I wasn't planning on wearing the towel. You just showed up before I was ready," I remarked, shutting the bathroom door. I quickly got dressed laughing at the shirt I had put on. I didn't even know that I had tossed my Seth Rollins shirt into my suitcase. The only thing I could think of was that it was there from my trip home and I had overlooked it being in my bag. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, applying very little make up. I loved not wearing any make up, but I did have to look my best when I was out and about.

"I don't think so," Dean stated. "I may not be feuding with him at the moment, but I won't be seen with you wearing the traitors shirt." I laughed, seeing the smile on Jon's face.

"I didn't realize this was the shirt I grabbed, I don't even know why I have it with. Don't worry, I'm changing out of it," I told him, grabbing a Rolling Stones shirt. "Better?" I asked, stepping back into the main room.

"Yep," he replied with a mouthful of food. I shook my head, gathering my clothes back into my suitcase.

"If you don't get over here, I'm going to eat it all leaving you nothing but a drop of orange juice and a crumb of a biscuit." Stopping what I'm doing, I join Jon at the little table in the room. I wasn't going to risk it.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked, unwrapping my own sandwich.

"We're going to play it by ear. Why plan something?" He asked with a shrug. I nodded happy to hear that he had no plan in mind and we're going to go out and have fun. No worrying about running short on time or in a hurry to do something else. Just two friends out having fun with no plans, today was shaping up to be a good day.

"Exactly. I hate planning my days out. I have enough plans in my life, why have that with my personal life. If I want to do something, I'm going to do it," I stated, taking a drink of my juice. He nodded in agreement.

Just walking around Vegas, goofing off was a good way to kill the day. I was having a fun time with Jon. Every so often we would stop and he would take pictures and sign something for the fans. It was great to see him interact with the younger fans of the WWE, or just wrestling fans altogether. Jon had pulled me into a few pictures. People commented on how cute we're together. I wanted to deny that we weren't together and just friends but Jon never gave me the chance to clear that up.

"Now it's going to a rumor all over the Internet that we're dating," I stated over lunch. He just shrugged.

"Does it really matter what the Internet says? You know the truth, I know the truth, that's what counts, isn't it?" He asked, looking at me with intensity behind his eyes.

"I guess so," I sighed, looking at him.

"I was thinking if I play my cards right, we will be dating," he smirked, a smile in his blue eyes.

"Is that so?" I asked, a smile on my lips. He nodded, sending me a wink. "Who says I wanna date you?" I asked, with a smirk challenging him. I wanted to date him, to see what this spark is between us. I was attracted to him.

"No one but me. I can see the hunger in your eyes," he smirked, leaning closer. His hand was inches from mine and I could feel the heat.

"Jon," I sighed, leading back, needing away from him. "Last night and today have been great, but I just got outta a relationship. I'm not ready to jump back into another one. I wanted to see what this thing is between us, but I can only be friends with you right now," I honestly told him. I didn't want him to get his hopes up for nothing.

"Friends, I can do that, but I'm going to be flirting all the time with you, trying to kiss you out of the blue as well," he responded. I chewed my lip, a smile breaking through.

"I guess that's fair," I smirked. If he wasn't going to play fair, I wasn't either.

"Damn straight it is," he smirked.

After we finished eating, which he insisted he pay for, we headed back out. In search of what, I wasn't really sure. We had went into a few stores, goofed off with hats. I had a lot of fun with Jon. The hours ticked by and we were left in the city lights.

"Wanna catch a show?" Jon asked, as we walked by a place.

"Nah, not tonight. I've got an early morning flight back to Tampa. I've got a meeting tomorrow afternoon, I need to be present for," I informed him. I had just finished a feud and now I needed to see where I was going career wise.

"Why don't we grab some wings, catch a movie in your hotel room and I'll call it night." I nodded, knowing I couldn't disagree with him because he would still do as he pleased.

With a bag of wings and a 12 pack of beer in tow we headed back to the hotel. I held the door for Jon. We got everything set up to relax on the bed, to eat and drink watching whatever movie we could find on TV.

"Why don't you just take your shirt, off." I looked down to see that some sauce dripped onto my shirt. I flipped him off, slowly licking my fingers. I smiled hearing him groan. "You're killing me here," he whined. I giggled stripping my shirt off, leaving just my white tank top on.

"I never said you had to watch, ya perv," I retorted, sitting back down. I giggled, being pulled across the bed, to sit in his lap. His hands finding bare skin on my hips.

"Your intoxicating," he husked out. "You don't how badly I want to toss you on this bed and rip your clothes off," he hissed, sucking on my neck.

"I think I do," I giggled, grinding against him.

"Who's not playing fair now," he hissed, pulling my lips down to his. I greedily took his tongue into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"You're done around here, Avery. That title shot it's now mine," Sasha seethed, tossing my limp body to the ground after her attack on me with the help of Becky.**_

After the segment with Sasha, I headed to the locker room. It was going to be weird not coming to NXT any longer. I had been in NXT for a few years really perfecting my craft and now I was given the chance to be on the main roster. I was beyond excited.

"I'm sure gonna miss ya," Bayley said, enveloping me in a tight hug which I gladly hugged her back. The feeling is mutual.

"I'm gonna miss you as well, Bay. But I'm still gonna be around and soon enough you're gonna be right there with me wrestling on the big stage," I told her, pulling away from her. She nodded. We shared a few laughs before heading off for the night. It sure was going to be different. "I should be mad at you," I said, playfully glaring at him, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall.

"What did I do?" He asked in an accusing tone, raising an eyebrow.

"You let your boy perv on me for weeks and never said anything. I thought we were tight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help what any of my friends did. Which one we talking about?" He asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Jonathan," I responded. That was all I was giving him. After the tempting night with him, things had cooled of between us considering we only had a phone to keep us connected. Not that it kept things from being said, it was just easier to ignore at times.

"What? How can I stop him when he's never here?" Now it was my turn to be confused. He told me so the first night we spent together.

"What do you mean? Has he ever came to visit you?" I had been here 6 months before Sam or Solomon Crowe showed up.

"He could have, it's not like I kept track. I mean he was here with the Shield, he could have seen you then." He could have, but why would he tell me he was here visiting Sam? That part made no sense.

"But you told him about me or so he says," I said, feeling a headache ready to start from this.

"Maybe I did Avery. Does it matter?" He asked, with a chuckle walking off. Maybe it didn't matter, because if he couldn't remember, than Jon had to be right, it made no sense for him to lie to me about that. That would just be crazy. Clearing my thoughts, I headed outside.

"It's mighty dangerous walking alone in the dark." His voice made me jumping outta my skin.

"What the hell?" I yelled, turning around to slap him.

"I don't wanna see ya get mugged," he said, defensively, draping his arm around my shoulder.

"No but giving me a damn heart attack is better?" I asked, unlocking the doors, tossing my bag in the back. "Do you have a car, or do you like stalking poor innocent divas in dark parking lots?" I asked with a smirk getting in.

"Depends on the diva," he winked, getting in. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you that much, but I'll make it up to you," he smirked, his fingers skimming over my inner thigh, sending a fire through me.

"I don't know," I stated, driving off. For once in my life I was screaming at myself to be reckless. I've always been cautious about things in life. They had to be thought through with the outcome perfect and not screwing my life up. That was harder when it came to dating, but I did the same thing and the second things took a turn, I broke it off. I guess that's why this last break up was harder to deal with, because I hadn't seen it coming.

"Avery, you have this plan for life and it's gotten you here. It's time to lighten up and enjoy life before you no longer can. Unplanned things can be the best things in life. Live a little, Avery." I sighed, letting the silence linger. I've been hearing that for years now, maybe it was time to actually do something about that.

"I'm not a prude, I know how to have fun. I have my priorities in life. My parents never had a plan and it had almost cost them everything in life. I don't want," I explained. It wasn't like I was scared or anything. I wanted security and structure in my life.

"I know that, Avery. We had fun over new years, I know I did. It was a great time." The smirk he wore clearly coming out through his words."It wasn't an act, was it Avery?" He asked sounding serious. Pulling into my parking spot, I looked at him the light casting a glow, softening his features. I wanted to run my hands through his unkept hair.

"It wasn't an act, Jon. I can be myself around you and not worry about anything because I feel like everything is going to be okay, even if it does go horribly wrong."

"I want to know what to happened to the girl that had enough plans in her life and just wanted to relax and have fun. You did one spontaneous thing by going to Las Vegas, you must have done a ton more when we hung out." I had been waiting for that. Plans they were easy to make for work and life in general. A lot of times my personal life I had learned I couldn't control with a plan, my dating life half of that. Even I got fed up with my own plans from time to time. But I wasn't about ready to toss all my hard work out the window for the unknown.

"She's right here, Jon. This is who I am. I'm not going to change for you. Either you accept that or you can leave now, Jon. It don't matter to me," I told him sharply, getting out and going to the door. He had said nothing following me to my apartment that was on the top floor. I would have taken the stairs but I was way to tired to climb that many flights of stairs.

"Avery," he whispered, spinning me around, pinning me to the door. "I want you and I'll make you forget about plans," he smirked, cupping my face, his lips skimming over mine. He pulled away sightly and I was right there pulling him back in with my lips, my arms going around his neck.

It wasn't until I was alone in my bed that I started to think about that kiss and plans. What was the point in having a plan for my future if I did nothing now? Jon and everyone else have been right. I need to live my life now, a person can regret a lot of things in life and I wouldn't regret this. My plans worked for my career but I needed to relax everyday afterwards.

So I did the one thing I could think of, I headed to the couch where Jon took up residency. Without saying a word, I pulled him off the couch leading him to my room. "Avery..." I cut him off pressing my lips against his. The second he tried to ask if I was sure, I shoved him on the bed, tossing what little I had on to the side. This was something I was positive about. There was no looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 12, 2015**  
><strong>Monday Night Raw<strong>  
><strong>New Orleans, Louisiana<strong>

Coming into Raw at first I was bummed out when I learned that I wouldn't be wresting for a few weeks or longer. I wanted to be on top so hearing that I was going from wrestling in amazing matches in NXT to just being a valet, it felt like I was given the short end of the stick. I was going to have to prove myself. I had nothing against that, I really didn't because I always wanted to prove why I was here. I had thought, I had done enough in NXT to prove just how damn good I was. Don't take this the wrong way, I wanted to be here and if I had to start on the bottom so be it, I wouldn't be there very long.

I was dressed in a navy blue business suit, with a skirt. My hair had been pulled into a pony. Checking my makeup I was given the all good. I headed in the direction I was needed.

**_"He ain't signing that Mr. Ambrose. I don't know how you broke him so easily. But I've been hired to be your personal therapist, for the unseeable future," I stated, making him groan._**

**_"You're a little late, he's already signed it," he smirked. "And it's weird you sit to pee." I made a face looking at the crying man on the couch._**

**_"That don't matter. I'm still going to be where you are Mr. Ambrose. The authority feels its what is best for business," I state, with a smile. "And frankly, they're just unsure about you."_**

**_"This is my career, not some little game," he seethed, cocking his head to the side. "It won't be long before you break though, it's gonna be better and sweeter when you do crumble under me," he winked._**

**_"And this is my job. I take it very serious, Mr. Ambrose. I'll see if you are competent to fight in the 30 man battle royal at the Royal Rumble," I state, marking things down. "I don't break easy."_**

**_"Isn't that fan-flipping-tastic," he muttered, walking out. I was right behind him._**

"We still on for tonight?" He asked, draping his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged his arm off without even thinking about it as we walked to gorilla. "What you too damn good for me now that you've made it to the main roster?" He seethed into my ear. Sighing I shake my head, going to hold his hand, only he moved his hand way.

"It's not like that, Jon," I tried to tell him. He sends me a glare, going on his way. Way to mess up your relationship. Over the past few days we had fun and were being exclusive. I just don't want people to have the wrong opinion of me. I got here because of my hard work, not because I was sleeping with Jon. I know hell with the rumors and just be happy with Jon, but rumors liked to plague me. It wasn't that easy to let them go. Seeing the soft hint of hurt and humiliation on his face, that hurt me, it embarrassed me that I would act in such a way. He was a great guy and he wanted me. I was the messed up one. Hearing his music cue up, I grabbed his hand, giving him a kiss. Rumors be damned. I wasn't going to let them ruin what I had with him. He winked, heading out. Putting on a business attitude, I followed behind, clipboard in hand.

_**I watch the match with intensity as Ambrose faces off against Rusev. I jot down notes watching the action. I shake my head, seeing Dean argue with the ref over the ending of the match. I walk off, only to see Rusev hit a big kick to Dean before heading to the back.**_

"How long have you and Jon been dating? I didn't even know you knew him," Nattie commented, coming to stand next to me. Great, this was what I was trying to avoid. At last she didn't accuse me of sleeping with him.

"I've known him since the 31st of December, really. We hung out spending new years together. We've been in contact since then. We just started to date, so it's fresh and new. And very exciting," I explained, the best I could, without worrying I over stepped some strange boundary with Jon.

"That's cute."

"Why yes, my girl is cute," Jon winked. I rolled my eyes, wrapping myself around him. "See it ain't so bad." Yeah, yet. Wait until word spreads.

"How'd ya know?" I ask in a whisper. He chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"A feeling. And you had said something about that when you had drank one too many," he remarked. I whacked him, pouting since he was making fun of me.

"Is that anyway to treat your therapist?" I ask, giving him a stern look.

"No, but it is how I have fun with my girl." I scowl at his reasoning, his grip tightening on me. "Just one way of having fun," he winked. I smile involuntarily at him. He could be cute.

One of the good things about this storyline, I get to travel and work with my boyfriend.

**Smackdown**  
><strong>January 15, 2015<strong>  
><strong>Baton Rouge, Louisiana<strong>

I had spent time getting to know the other girls. I had known Paige from the brief time she was in NXT after I had gotten there. We weren't close, but friends nonetheless. None of them had said anything about me dating Jon. I just had a feeling it was coming at some point. Other than Paige I had bonded with Alicia Fox and Rosa. I had stayed clear of the Bella twins. It was just something about the glances they sent my way, made me feel just a tad uncomfortable.

**_I'm standing by Dean Ambrose in the back holding my clipboard, taking notes as he talks about when he was young, he was the kid nobody wanted to play with on the playground. When he got his report card, it would say 'disruptive in class'. That will help him at the Royal Rumble. The winner won't care about alliances or friendships or doing the right thing. The winner won't care about their well being because the ends justify the means._**

**_Two of his opponents in the Royal Rumble are his partners tonight. They are friends tonight and they all detest the Authority. No one tells him what to do, with that he sends a glare my way saying he just does it himself. Sighing, I make my final notes, sending him a look._**

**Seth Rollins, Big Show, and Kane (with Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble) versus Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan**

**_I watch from ringside as Ambrose and Rollins go to war. As the match goes on I chew my lip, tapping my pen on the clipboard. The wrestler in me wants to jump into the ring and help him out. I sigh softly seeing Reigns tag in. I relax, keeping an eye on Ambrose, as he stands outta the ring on the apron. I get my pen ready, making notes as he tags back in kicking Rollins and running his face across the top rope. The chops he delivers I'm not worried about, or when he punches him. I hold my breath watching him with a drop kick. I pace watching Dean land himself in a tree of woe with Big show tagging in._**

**_I sigh moving up the ramp watching as total chaos breaks out everywhere. Dean right in the middle of it._**

**_I notice that Bryan gets the cover on Kane for the win._**

After the show I met up with Jon going back to the hotel. I was bummed that I couldn't mix it up in the ring, but I was starting to enjoy the role I was given. I was going to make an awesome personal therapist.


	5. Chapter 5

**January 19, 2015**  
><strong>Monday night Raw<strong>  
><strong>American Airlines Center<strong>  
><strong>Dallas, Texas<strong>

I smooth out the wrinkles in my black pencil skirt, tugging on the pink blouse. I really hated wearing business suits and this was the best they could do for me, as they didn't want me to look to much like Lana.

"How can you date a crazy unstable lunatic like Ambrose?" I looked behind me to see the ever so cocky Seth Rollins.

"And what date you?" I ask holding my laughter in. He seemed to be just like his character, an arrogant prick, and that was putting it nicely.

"Oh no," he laughed. "I'm flattered and all but you ain't my type. But I could make an exception this once," he smirked, twirling a lose strand of my hair around his finger. I went to shove his hand away, but he grabbed my hand, bringing it his lips.

"Back off Colby. Avery is off limits to you." I looked to see who was pretty much growling at the man before me. Colby smirked sending me a wink, walking off.

"Uh thanks for the help," I tell him, suddenly feeling a little shy around him.

"You have no reason to be intimidated around me. I hear I'm just a big softy," he chuckled, making me smile. Just being around him made me feel like I was short.

"So what is it I call you?" I ask.

"Joe is fine or Roman or Rome," he shrugged. "What ever your heart desires."

"You're weird," I comment, rubbing the back of my hand on my skirt. I never personally had anything against Seth or Colby, because I didn't personally know him. I was always a fan of his, since he was brought to my attention. But that one little encounter ruined everything I ever thought about him.

"Ever think you're the weird one and the rest of us are the normal ones?" He asked with a smirk.

"A few times, until I started to meet a lot of the rest of you guys," I smirk back.

"Should I be worried that my bro and my girl are plotting against me?" Jon asked, clearly amused.

"I told you he would think that. Next time we plot to take him out for world domination, we do it in private," I scolded, looking at Joe.

"You two ate nuts and two peas in a pod," Joe chuckled, walking off.

"You're out Joe, you're gonna be a monkey in a cage when I rule the world," I yell after him, moving to hug Jon.

"I see you're having fun," he smirked, draping his arm around me as we walked to where we were needed at.

"I wasn't until your bro came along, sending Colby off." I froze realizing what I had just said. It wasn't that I wanted to keep things from him, I was just old enough to handle things on my own. Even though we had a segment to do, I knew this conversation was going to continue afterwards.

**_"Let's hear it Doc, just tell me I'm crazy and we can move on." I shake my head, looking up from my notes._**

**_"I don't have enough to label you as crazy. I don't believe you are crazy, Dean. People don't see things the way you do," I comment._**

**_"Huh, you might be onto something," he smirked, moving closer, resting his hand on my knee, which I removed. "You know you can't resist my charm," he smirked._**

**_"Maybe if you had charm, Ambrose," I state. He smirks, getting up. I go back to writing notes when he steps back in._**

**_"I'll show ya my charm in my match tonight," he smirks taking my hand._**

"What did Colby do?" He asked, pulling me off to an empty hall.

"It's nothing, really. He made a few comments." I really wanted to leave it at that, but with the look I was being given, I had no choice. Sighing I told him about the encounter. He was looking pissed. "Let him do whatever. I can handle myself. Just leave it okay?" I ask, taking his hands in mine.

"For now. He tries anything else, there will be hell to pay." I wasn't going to argue with him, that would be futile.

"Okay, but lets go before you're late for your match," I smirk. His eyes go wide, before he nearly drags me behind him.

_**Dean Ambrose vs Bad News Barrett**_

_**Dean makes his entrance and he takes my hand, leading me down to the ring. I hold back a laugh watching as he kicks JBL out of his chair. JBL protests, but nonetheless, Dean makes him shut up. I smile softly, sitting down.**_

_**"First you steal my chair and now you won't let me see what you're writing?" JBL asked, outraged. I shrug, turning back to the match at hand. The match had been back and forth. I watched as Barrett went for the Bullhammer but Dean blocks it. Barrett goes for Wasteland but Dean turns it into Dirty Deeds for the win. I smile at JBL letting him have his chair back.**_

The rest of the show I had hung out with the divas, avoiding Colby at all lengths. I didn't want to be the reason why either one got into trouble.

**January 22, 2015**  
><strong>Smackdown<strong>  
><strong>Austin, Texas<strong>

Tonight I was pleased to see that I would be wearing a blue and white dress. After getting dressed and having them finish with my hair that they left down and touching up my make-up I was off to find my boyfriend. I held my breath walking past Colby. He had winked going on his way. "He didn't try anything, did he?" I jumped hearing my boyfriend's gruffy voice behind me.

"Don't scare me like that and no he didn't say a word to me," I responded, now walking next to him.

"So I was thinking afterwards we can chill in the hotel watch a movie and just relax," he smirked.

"By relax you mean other things, that involve no clothes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You suggested it," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

**_Fandango had just picked his number for the Royal Rumble. I stand behind Dean as he reaches in and pulls out a ball with a number on it. I frown watching him take Fandango's number. I gave him a look that I wasn't pleased with this._**

**_"What his number was better than mine. His fault not mine," Dean shrugged._**

**_"Well put that way, I'll let it slide this once," I smirk._**

"It's my world domination buddy," I smirk, slapping him on the back.

"I thought it was ex?" He asks with a serous look on his face.

"I might forgive you, if you join now. Otherwise, you're going to be crammed into a really small cage being my test monkey, because I love your hair," I smirk playfully.

"Dude, keep your crazy girl away from me," Joe joked, walking away.

"Yep you're not taking the world over with me, Joe. Test monkey number 1, that's you," I call after him.

"I just love that you're getting along with my friends so lovely," Jon remarks, sarcastically. I shrug.

"I can't help it," I smile.

**_The final segment of smackdown had been a brawl with guys for the Rumble on Sunday. Dean ran down, getting into the fray of things. I stayed back, watching on a monitor. The show ended with Roman, Dean, Ziggler, Ryback and Bryan standing tall in the ring. Big Show and Kane outside the ring._**

To be at the hotel, snuggled up against my boyfriend, made me happy. To have a few days to relax before the chaos of the Royal Rumble, was even better. At times over the last two weeks I missed the easy travel schedule for NXT. Getting up for Raw and Smackdown instead of classes and training at NXT was different but exciting. I was just itching to step into the ring and showing the world my talent. Kissing Jon, I moved closer into his warmth, getting myself comfortable, ready for sleep to consume my body and mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wells Fargo Center**  
><strong>Philadelphia, Pennsylvania<strong>  
><strong>Jan. 25, 2015<strong>  
><strong>Royal Rumble<strong>

**_"Can he wrestle in the Royal Rumble tonight, without causing harm?" Stephanie asked._**

**_"I see no reason for him not to, he's fine. I've learned that he ain't the problem. He only sees things differently than you do."_**

**_"We'll finish this later," she states walking off. I shrug, looking over my notes._**

**_"I don't know what game you are trying to play here, but uh thanks, I guess." I look up at the twisted face of Dean Ambrose._**

**_"You're welcome Mr. Ambrose, for whatever it is you think I'm doing for you," I smirk, leaving him there, scratching his neck._**

"After my huge Rumble win tonight, I'm gonna need a special sexy woman to help celebrate. Know anyone in mind?" He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"If I find one, I'll make sure to send her your way. But you're gonna be crying after your huge failure tonight," I smirk matching the one that had fallen from his face.

"You doubt me?" He mocked hurt. I shrug. "I'll show you," he said, going to walk off. I quickly grab his arm, pulling him into a kiss.

"Give 'em hell," I whisper against his lips. He chuckles walking off.

"I still don't get why you're with him." Sighing I turn to look at the man that walked up. This was the first encounter since Raw, 6 days ago.

"Because he showed me more respect in the first 5 minutes of meeting him than you and any other person I've ever met. With how long you've been in a stable with him, you should know that not everything meets the eye with him," I responded, going to walk away, but he catches my arm, spinning me around.

"My behavior last week, it was uncalled for and I'm sorry. There's just something about you. You actually brighten any room you walk into. For a second I was jealous that he got you."

"I'm actually flattered. This might be a lovely start to a wonderful friendship," I beam. "But now buddy, don't you have a WWE title to win?" I ask with a smirk. He laughs.

"Wonderful friendship in deed and why yes I believe I do," he smirked, walking off.

"I don't get how someone like you can walk in and have not only one guy after you but two guys. It makes me sick. What about you Brie?" I roll my eyes, biting my tongue.

"It makes me wanna hurl," Brie remarked.

"Then don't watch," I remark, walking off. Seriously what was their problem with me? I had done nothing to them in what little time I have been here.

"Ya know its not good to walk around deep in thought, you'll get lost." I jumped hearing the deep voice.

"I ain't some ditzy bimbo," I retort after my heart rate calms down.

"I didn't say you were," he remarked, defensively. I give him a glare. "Honest, I just didn't want you getting lost." I broke out in a grin.

"It happened to you, didn't it?" I ask, holding any and all laughter in.

"Yes, a few times," he mumbled. That's when I burst out in laughter no longer able to hold it in. "Laugh it up, Avery," he said, a mix of amused and annoyed.

"I would say it happens to the best of us, but it doesn't," I remark, being cocky.

"You ain't better than me," he says, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?" I ask, walking a short ways off. "Good luck in the Rumble, Joe," I say with a smile, continuing on my way to catering.

"Ya know what's a shame?" Summer asks, sitting down with me.

"What?" I ask, swallowing my bite of food.

"We were starting that feud in NXT and before it could go anywhere, I'm on the main roster. That was going to be an awesome feud, I just know it," she sighed. I had felt the same way about that feud getting the plug.

"Maybe we could talk to Mark and see if it's possible we do that feud now?" I ask, seeing the spark in her eyes.

"That would be the best, Avery," she squealed. "Tomorrow before Raw?" I nod answering her question. She walks off in a happier mood. I shake my head, going to find a place to watch the show, since I don't need to be out there with Jon.

I hated seeing Bryan get eliminated so early in the match, but I was happy that Roman had won. I loved every second that The Rock was out there. I collected my things going off to find a spot to wait for Jon. I wasn't waiting long. He walked out with a hard expression on his face, but it softened seeing me.

"For your hard earned spot being down to the final 5 because of Rusev, I'll give ya a winners treatment back at the hotel," I smile, wrapping my arms around him. He kisses the top of my head muttering that it sounds amazing.

**Monday night Raw**  
><strong>Jan. 26, 2015<strong>  
><strong>WWE TV Studios<strong>  
><strong>Stamford, Connecticut<strong>

I had been bummed that Raw had been canceled for the night. As the idea for the feud with Summer would have to wait a few more days. But I did have a little segment with Jon tonight.

**_I'm walking with Dean through the snow to the building. "You're nuts," I say._**

**_"I didn't make you come," he retorts._**

**_"Oh really?" I ask, lifting my arm up that's cuffed to him._**

**_"Didn't want you getting lost," he smirks, pulling the door open, letting me step through first._**

"You going to take the cuffs off?" I ask, walking through the building to where we are needed at. He smirks, puling me closer, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Nope," he winks, kissing my temple. I let a giggle out, stepping into place.

**_Byron Saxton approaches us. "How'd you guys get here tonight, from Hartford? There's a snow storm going on, Raw has been canceled," Saxton asks._**

**_"We traveled over night," I say with a shrug._**

**_"You guys aren't dressed for a blizzard," Saxton points out. I look us over seeing we're dressed in jeans, tees and jackets._**

**_"We hitchhiked in the back of a truck with hay," Dean says, looking his thumb over. "I had got into an altercation with a man at a gas station, Avery saved my ass there." I shrug. "I did almost lose a finger. Then we made our way right here to WWE headquarters for RAW."_**

**_"Did you really think something like snow was going to stop this man?" I ask, earning a small chuckle from Dean._**

**_"Whatever is standing in front of me, I'm making it to WrestleMania 31. Now Byron, me and my lovely Therapist are going to explore the rest of the building." Dean pulls me off, our hands still tightly locked together._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday Night Raw  
><strong>**February 2, 2015  
><strong>**Pepsi Center in Denver**

Instead of going ringside with Jon tonight I was needed in a backstage segment with Stephanie. I was kinda freaking out about that, because I couldn't mess this up. Jon had joked about cuffing me so I could be out there with him. I had laughed and shoved him on his way. The idea its self was very appealing but I couldn't and won't let him do something like that to his career or mine at that. I would be okay without him around. After watching his match, I headed off for my own part tonight.

**_I knock on the door, walking in seeing an unpleasant Stephanie waiting for me._**

**_"You're pleased with his work?" She asks, glancing at the monitor that's playing the match. I glance seeing Dean toss Curtis from the ring._**

**_"Yes I am. He's going out there with a purpose. Getting what he wants. I see nothing wrong with that," I state, his voice ringing out about him wanting the Intercontinental Championship. "That's better than sitting around waiting for something to land in his lap," I snap at her._**

**_"How about next week you and Ambrose face Fandango and Rosa. Because you let him steal Fandango's entry number for the Royal Rumble. Did you think that was okay?"_**

**_"No, but..." I start to say, to protest._**

**_"No!" She yells, making me jump. "You will wrestle next week." She states firmly. I nod, walking out._**

"See not that scary," Jon smirks, falling into step with me. "You've been waiting for this moment."

"I can't say I've been waiting for my boss to chew me out," I reply with a smirk.

He nudges me with his elbow. "Not what I meant. You're getting your chance to prove to them and the world that you can wrestle better than most the divas they have on the roster." I smiled, quickly kissing his cheek.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to be nice to me," I say quietly. I knew there are things in the ring I needed to improve on. And I was okay with that.

"I don't get you," Jon said, pulling me into any empty room. "I'm not saying anything because we're dating, Avery. I'm saying it because it's true. You're damn good at what you do. That's why you are here. I'm only telling you the damn truth!" He seethed.

"Obviously I'm good at what I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but I know that I have things that need to improve. I know that, I do," I tell him, trying to defend my words to him.

"DO you?" He asks. His blue eyes clouding over, turning a gray color. "Because from where I'm standing you don't! I don't give you compliments because I'm with you, I give them to you because you deserve them," he says nonchalantly, walking out. I roll my eyes, letting my frustrations with myself escape before walking out of the room.

How stupid do I have to be? Everything he told me I knew. He was saying it because he meant it, not because he felt like he had to tell me. Growing up I was use to compliments left and right because I deserved them and because I didn't. It was just the right thing to do. But when it comes to relationships and getting compliments, it didn't happen unless they were always trying to get something from me. Jon was nothing like that, even the night we met, he was praising me and yet the most he got that night was a simple goodnight kiss. I was being the stupid one. And I had no idea on how to fix this rift I put between us because a simple I'm sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"Care to explain why Ambrose is on a war path?" I look up at Trinity, shaking my head.

"We had a little difference in opinion earlier," I respond, saying the first thing that comes to mind that wouldn't give away everything that happened. This was between myself and Jon and not every person around here. I would fix this whole mess, I just needed the chance to do that first.

"Let it blow over and things you'll be back to normal" I nod. Knowing full well that this wasn't going to blow over so easily. It needed to be worked out and I needed to talk to Jon about everything and make him listen as I explained why I said what I had said. And that alone was more than likely going to piss him off even more. But I had to try and right now that was the only thing coming to mind.

"Yea, maybe," I say, walking off. Now wasn't the time for that, instead I found a place to hide away until the show was over. It gave me the perfect chance to think over everything I was going to tell Jon to fix this.

The car ride back to the hotel was filled with tension and I lost my nerve and everything that I had planned on telling him flew right out the damn window. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, Jon. Please let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" He asks, his voice calm and collected. "You suddenly don't receive compliments very well or not at all. You had no problem at the casino on the first of the month."

"I know that!" I snap. "I feel stupid for the way I acted. Other than family and a few friends, I'm not use to people giving me compliments like that when they're not trying to get something in return. I know you're not like that and it was wrong of me to think that," I sigh, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry, Jon and if I..." I was cut of with his lips pressed firmly against mine.

"It's okay and now that you mention it, I'm trying to get your clothes off of you once we get to the room," he smirks. I roll my eyes, getting out of the car. I grab my things, only Jon is right there to take my bags from me.

"This isn't going to make things go any smoother for you once the door is closed. You're gonna have to work for it," I state with a smirk of my own.

"Don't I always?" He asks, pulling me against him. I smile, kissing him.

Was this paradise? Yeah because this feels like paradise and I'm happy that I'm here with Jon. Nothing could make this any better than it already was. Everything was lining up just the way I had always thought it would. I wasn't going to let anything ruin what I have made for myself. Next week I would show everyone that I was more than just some personal therapist. I was ready to take the Divas by storm and not once look back. This was my time.


	8. Chapter 8

"As much as I love this training, I need real training," I say, refusing to move from where I fit against Jon, perfectly. He makes no attempt to let me go either.

"What do you need to work on?" He asks softly, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

"My DDT's," I say, biting my lip feeling his chest move with laughter.

"Your DDT's are just fine," he replies.

"My hurricarana's," I say glancing up at him.

"Nope, those are perfect."

"Moonsault," I try, pulling at straws.

"Nope, those are spot on." I move to look up at him.

"Do you really watch my every move in the ring?" I question, raising an eyebrow, finding it cute that he was starting to squirm.

"I was intrigued. You had me hooked. Now that you're my girl, I have every reason to watch you. That doesn't make me a perv either, baby."

"No, I guess not, cause I do the same with your matches. You know I'm not really writing anything down when I'm out there with you," I confess. He winks, pulling me up, my lips inches from his.

"I know, you doodle on it. Little hearts and Jon and Avery forever stuff," he chuckles. I huff moving away, swatting his chest.

"I do not," I pout. I doodle but I don't write that little high school stuff on the paper.

"I know what you need to work on," he whispers kissing my neck. I don't even try to resist him, because it ain't gonna work.

**Monday night Raw  
>February 9, 2015<br>Columbus, Ohio**

I stood at gorilla with Jon, watching Fandango make his entrance with Rosa. Feeling his lips quickly press against my cheek had my nerves relaxing, a lot. It had been sometime since I've been out there to actually wrestle and that was in NXT not on Raw or Smackdown. This is huge for me. I turn giving Jon a smile.

_**We walk out to his music, my hand firmly in his. I can't say that my wrestling style is unstable like his. But he lets me start the match. We lock up and I get her in a side headlock. I send her into the ropes hitting a clothesline.**_

_**With her down I hit a standing moonsault. I go for the cover but she kicks out. I go to the second rope to jump but Fandango is there. I jump down smacking him. He glares holding his cheek. I go flying backwards, Rosa rolling me up. I kick out, hitting a drop kick. She rushes to tag in Fandango. I smirk, walking to my own corner to tag Dean in.**_

_**They trade punches before Dean gets the upper hand. He goes to hit Dirty Deeds when Rosa gets into the ring. I charge her nailing a spear. I look to see the ref counting the the three count, declaring us the winners.**_

_**Our celebration is cut short when Curtis Axel comes marching out a mic in hand as he goes on to say this is his spotlight and no one will steal this from him, not even Kanye West. I roll my eyes as he says that he never lost the Royal Rumble. I look at Dean smirking, he motions for me to go. Bouncing from the ropes I suicide dive from the ring taking him out.**_

_**"We know #AxelMania," I yell into the mic he dropped. Dean gets out of the ring and tosses Axel in. He smirks, pulling me in for a kiss. With a wink he gets into the ring, leaving me to bite my lip. **_

_**I watch Dean destroy Axel before Axel makes a small come back. **__**Axel then starts to talk trash. I jump on the ring apron gaining Axels attention, letting Ambrose lay him out with Dirty Deeds. I slip into the ring, holding his arm up. I hand him a mic.**_

_**He goes on to say he has breaking news for Bad News Barrett. Barrett can deny him an opportunity at the title all he wants, but his mug is going up on the wall of champions at WWE Headquarters. I smirk at that because it's the truth. There's an Intercontinental Championship match that belongs to him, and he won't stop until he gets it. Dean doesn't have the word no in his vocabulary.**_

_**Bad News Barrett is seen backstage in the Bad News Zone. He goes on to say things aren't looking good for the Lunatic Fringe. Rather like how Kim Kardashian wearing a golden robe at the Grammy's last night doesn't make her as prestigious as Ric Flair, Ambrose doesn't deserve a shot at the Intercontinental Championship even though he wants one.**_

_**I pull a frustrated Ambrose from the ring, leading him to the back.**_

He walks with me to the divas locker room, going on about plans after Raw, but I'm barely hearing a thing he says, my mind still wrapped up in what went on this morning and last week with Dean. Something inside of me had shifted and I felt like I was falling in love with him. That freaked me out because we'd only known each other for such a short time. We've been dating a little over a month. I can't be falling in love with him, it's to soon. "Avery, babe."

"Huh?" I ask, glancing over at him.

"Dinner tonight after the show, you're okay with that, right?" He asks. "You okay? You seem to be lost in the clouds."

"I'm fine, just relishing in the win tonight. Though I have to wonder what will happen with Stephanie next week on Raw. Winning a match and kissing your client isn't very professional or much of a punishment," I tell him with a sigh. There is no way I can tell him that I'm in love with him. I didn't want to scare him away. Especially since I didn't know where he stands or the fact it's just too soon.

"Actually I kissed you, so you didn't come on to the client," he smirks. I smile, shaking my head.

"But I kissed you back."

"Who wouldn't?" He asks, walking off. With a dreamy sigh I enter the locker room. I look around and see that I can ask Trinity, Cameron, Nattie, Brie and Nikki when they knew they loved their husbands and boyfriends, but the idea of asking it and announcing that I'm in love, is just too much, even if I can play it off as nothing, because I'd know the truth and I wasn't ready to admit it out loud. Not yet anyway.

"Hey Chasity," I smile. She was a blonde by profession but her natural hair color was brown, she just liked blonde better. Most days she was like Ziggler where her brown roots were showing. I had teamed up with the Montana native in NXT, but she had got the call up for the main roster months ago. She had easily became my best friend.

"Hi, what's going on Avey?" Nicknames weren't always cute.

"I've came to the realization about Jon this past week," I tell her softy, but I still happen to get the other divas attentions, even if they act like I hadn't.

"I'll kick his ass, if he hurt you. Where is he?" She's got quite the temper but I love her for it. I grab her arm before she can charge from the locker room. Her molten blue eyes meet mine. "What he do? Say the words."

"He didn't do anything," I say. Her gaze is too much for me to handle. Hearing the light gasp the second I look away, I know she figured it out. She pulls me off, finding a dark empty room.

"You love him. Like head over heels in love with the man," she states quietly. "Does he know?"

"No and you can't say anything to anyone about this. It's way to soon to love him," I plead with her

"Oh honey, it's not too soon to love him. I promise you. But you need to tell him, because this will cause a rift between you two if you keep this a secret."

"It'll ruin what we have, the second I tell him," I tell her. She laughs, slapping me across the face. "What the hell?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

"Do what you want but the sooner you tell him how you really feel, the better you are going to feel," she states, leaving me alone. I know she has a point, but did I have the courage to tell him. It wasn't the case of thinking I was in love with him, I knew I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday Night Raw  
>February 16, 2015<br>Amway Center  
>Orlando, Florida<strong>

I tired to act normal around Jon over the last week and I know I had failed at. He was pulling away, or maybe I was pulling away from him. Either way it was going horrible for me. I wanted to tell him but on the other hand I was too freaked out to say anything to him, because I don't want him to laugh in my face over this. It wasn't easy to break the wall that had been built around my heart over the years but he had done it. And it only took him a month to do so.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Jon asked, sitting across from me in catering. "I can feel this connection we've built, slowly breaking and I don't get why. You've been distance this last week. Did I do something?" He asks. I shake my head, looking deep into his blue eyes. This is my chance to tell him, it's an ideal place to confess your love, but I can't lie to him either.

"You did nothing wrong, Jon. It's on me. It's..." I trail off with a soft sigh.

"You want your space?" He asked, looking broken hearted.

"No, that's far from what I want."

"Then what?" He reached across the table, encasing my hand with his own.

"I love you, Jon. I realized last week and I was scared to admit it to you," I tell him softly. I couldn't keep pulling away from him, hoping that he would leave before I could, because that's not what I want.

"Avery, we'll talk about this later okay?" He asked, I slowly nod, letting him go. Wouldn't want him to be late for his News segment to trash talk Barrett and state that Barrett will sign a contract at Fast Lane.

"Did you tell him?" I look up at Chasity with a shrug. "What he do?"

"Nothing, can't exactly go into the depth's of your love life at work, ya know?" I comment, getting up. "I'll catch ya later, I just kinda want to be left alone until Jon's match and my segment," I tell her walking off, going to find a dark and abandoned hallway to call mine for a while.

I slide down the wall, placing my head on my knees. It hurt that he didn't say anything more about the subject matter. It's not like he needed to explain things in depth, but just a little bit on how he felt about me would have been nice to know. I couldn't blame it on him though. It's my own fault. I could have went about telling him differently or not at all until he said it to me. That would have been the right thing to do, I think. I push the thoughts away because I can't stand to think about him breaking up with me over loving him.

He gives me a smile as I walk up to him at gorilla, I return the smile, my nerves about what he has to say after the show starting to come out. I slip my hand in his and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "Cheer up, baby. Everything is going to be fine," he whispers in my ear. I glance up at him as Luke Harper heads out to the ring. "I love you," he says, totally shocking me. He smirks, pulling me out with him.

I feel his lips press against mine before he gets into the ring, I watch the match with my very own eyes, but it's like I see nothing or feel anything. Everything froze deep within me. He loved me. That is what I wanted, but yet I was numb. Even looking at the contract didn't bring me back to reality.

I watched Jon hit Dirty Deeds and it was in slow motion. His hand in mine felt warm, but there was still this cloud covering my eyes. "You okay?" Jon asks, pulling me to stand in front of him. I nod, giving him a smile. "That's BS, Avery."

"No it's not," I whisper, pulling him down for a kiss. "But we have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? We're in love, I think something else can say what we're feeling even better," he smirks.

"Maybe," I wink, walking off.

_**"You uh wanted to see me?" I asked, glancing at Steph.**_

_**"Last week, you kissed Dean Ambrose, who just so happens to be your client," she states, looking at me pointedly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"**_

_**"He kissed me, I can't control his actions. Why should I be punished for actions I can't possibly control?" I ask.**_

_**"You're a disgrace as a therapist, but as a diva you have promise. Do what you want with Ambrose, but you keep being his therapist you will be fired, next week you'll see what your true punishment is."**_

_**"Yeah, okay," I reply, walking off.**_

"Dinner and dessert in the room tonight, because I want to show you just how much you really mean to me. I'm new at being this in love with anything that isn't wrestling related. I know I'm going to fuck up so be patient with me," Jon says the second I'm with him in the hall. I lace my fingers with his.

"Loving you is freaking me out, because I've never let anyone in the way you stormed into my heart. I'm going to mess up, that's a given, but as long as we believe and fix things, we'll be fine," I assure him. "I thought you said we had nothing to talk about on the topic of our love?" I question with a smile.

"I got to thinking and it just came out when I saw you," he explained. I nodded telling him that it was okay.

"Now don't you have a contract to force Barrett into signing?" He smirks heading off, contract in hand.

"I see things are better than they were before," Chasity says, stopping next to me.

"They are because we're in love," I reply, looping my arm with hers, walking to the divas locker room.

"You told him?"

"I did and it must have been a shock because it took him a while to say anything," I responded. "But things are good now. I'm ready for it, Chasity," I sigh dreamily.

"I'm happy for you Avery and my offer stands, if and when he hurts you I'm gonna hurt him," she declares.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Fights are going to be there, we can't avoid them but I'm ready to work through those fights and be happy with him. I'm willing and so is he. I don't see anything that is going to derail us, ever," I reply, going to change. I believed in us and the power of love.


End file.
